1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a drawing apparatus and a drawing method used in the drawing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a conventionally known ink-jet printer (drawing apparatus) which sprays ink from a drawing head to print a nail design on a nail. Such drawing apparatus is described in, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2003-534083.
Printing on nails is easily possible at home if such drawing apparatuses are used.
However, it is difficult to eject ink including coloring material with large particle sizes as used in commercially available manicure from a drawing head of an ink-jet drawing apparatus. Therefore, there are problems such as the design that can be printed being limited or the finish not being beautiful.
It is also considered to use a plotter drawing apparatus which includes a drawing head with a writing tool such as a pen attached and an image is drawn by placing a sheet (target) to be in contact with the tip of the writing tool to draw a nail design on the nail. With such apparatus, the type of ink that can be used is not limited, and it is possible to draw on the nail a nail print similar to those drawn at a nail salon.
In a drawing apparatus which draws the nail design by plotting using many colors of ink, if drawing is performed in a region next to a region where drawing is already performed with a different color ink before the ink of the region drawn before is dried, the ink may be mixed at the boundary of the regions, and the image may be blurred or the color may blur. This results in a finish which is not beautiful.
Nails on which nail prints are drawn do not absorb ink. Therefore, it takes longer to dry ink on nails than ink drawn on paper. Therefore, the image and color blurring due to different color ink mixing easily occurs.
In order to prevent blurring of the image and the color, the next color needs to be drawn after waiting for the previously colored ink to dry. Since the time waiting for the ink to dry increases, a large amount of time is consumed for drawing.
Such waiting time becoming longer results in the drawing time becoming longer. This becomes a problem when nail print is performed on a plurality of nails of a plurality of fingers, such as when nail print is performed on plurality of nails of plurality of fingers of one hand or both hands.